Snowflakes of Love
by xsostarstruck
Summary: Even with the Holidays around, nothing good seems to be coming Stacy Keibler's way until one Christmas eve night where the tides turn - Randy/Stacy - Request for Babygurlx


One for for_ Babygurlx - _enjoy!_  
_

* * *

**SNOWFLAKES OF LOVE**

* * *

"Snow, I love it – but then again, I hate you so much right now."

The words came strolling out of Ms. Keibler, who loved snow. The substance just brought such an amazing glow, especially around the holiday times. At the moment right now, she wasn't to fond of it as the snowfall – which was evolving into a blizzard – was keeping her grounded right at the airport, along with hundreds of other stranded passengers.

And just her luck, it was happening on Christmas Eve when she could be spending dinner right now with her entire family – certainly, that was nowhere from happening at this time.

The sign held above the gate continued to read – _Flight 23 with nonstop service to Baltimore will not depart until 10:00pm. _It was only 6:00pm. This certainly was going to be a long evening for her.

"Why does anything go my way?" She'd begin to question herself as her body collapsed down onto the seats provided, "This happened for Thanksgiving and I really don't need this right now – so God, if you're listening. Could you turn off the snow button?"

She sent in her final plea for help. Luck wasn't on her side and wasn't going to provide much relief once the intercom was turned on.

_Attention passengers, we are sad to report that the weather conditions seemed to be getting worse and worse and all flights out of this airport have be cancelled – all flights are rescheduled for tomorrow morning. We apologize for the inconvenience. _

If he luck wasn't any worse, the sign above the gate read – Flight 23 is scheduled for a 7:00am departure tomorrow morning.

Well, she was stuck and would spend half of her Christmas alone, in this airport with others who are feeling the same way. Another holiday has been ruined and now she felt the way she'd feel like when she was constantly traveling with WWE – constant delays and cancelations would occur on a weekly basis.

She couldn't bear to stay here tonight – she needed to get a hotel as soon as possible before these people would fill those up. Taking her purse and rolling suitcase, she strolled down the airport's terminal in search of a taxi to a nearby hotel that was stationed somewhere around.

Without noticing, she tripped over someone else's suitcase and feel to the ground. Managing to get to her knees, the individual placed his hand forward and offered the sweet blonde a lift, "I'm sorry – this suitcase is a piece of garbage."

Once she'd manage to get up to her feet, she'd be surprised to see who was standing right before her. The toned tattoos wrapped his arms, the buzz cut and the striking blue eyes she had seen once before – it was a certain WWE Superstar Stacy had shared a passed with and of all place, she runs into him right here.

"Randy Orton? Is that you?"

Randy Orton – a big part of Stacy's life as they spent a few months together until he decided to RKO right in the middle of the ring on an episode of Monday Night Raw. They wouldn't speak much but it was limited until she decided to forgive him because you can't move forward without letting the past go. Though it was rocky and haven't seen one another in years, it was actually a little good to see him here.

Similar to her reaction, Randy responded with the same reaction. It was surprising to run into a former colleague here, "Well, if it isn't Stacy Keibler – of all the people in the world who trip over my suitcase, it just had to be you. What are you doing here in Chicago?"

"I took a flight here from L.A earlier and was supposed to be on a flight to Baltimore but obviously, things change and there is always a way for me to be completely screwed over. I'm stuck her until tomorrow morning when my flight will hopefully leave but I'm not getting my hopes to up."

"I am supposed to be on a flight to St. Louis, especially since I can only see my daughter on Christmas Eve as Samantha has her for Christmas. Basically, my Christmas has been ruined as well. Aren't we extremely lucky for this to happen to us?"

"Extremely."

Seeing as it wouldn't hurt, he figured he could offer her a little proposition he was thinking about. He wanted to extend to Stacy, seeing as she was in need, "Well, I heard Chicago's other airport still has some flights out to as late as midnight so I was going to rent a car and drive over there. You're interested?"

It was a sweet proposition but was it a good idea to journey with an ex-boyfriend, one that would RKO in the ring and dump you like that. He seemed to have changed but she wanted to be home as well and if this was a chance, she was willing to take it.

"I'm interested."

* * *

" – So you and Samantha got divorced just a few months ago?"

As the two were journeying to the other airport, they would be caught into a discussion about their lives as time had passed over. Catching up and updating one another on what was happening in one another's lives seemed to overtake the conversation in the car.

"It was finalized just two months ago. She has custody of Alana and I barely get to see her and I hoped Christmas would be the best time to see her. But Sam and I – we weren't really working out to well. It just wasn't clicking anymore so we mutually decided not to continue our relationship and eventually we've managed to stay together as good friends."

"Well, at least for you it managed to work out. My ex and I completely hate one another and what makes it even worse is that we share the same group of friends so it makes everything awkward."

Randy smirked, "You'll find someone – you're gorgeous so you don't have to worry about it."

As she pulled the blanket that was provided in the car, over her body she said, "Thanks but I don't even want to think about that. I'm too busy trying to keep warm in a car that can't provide us with any source of heat."

"Well –"

He was stopped right there once he noticed the car's engine blow and it funneled out some smoke along with the odd noises, "No – this can't be happening!" Randy cried out as he pulled the car out to the side road. Parking it on the side, the car plunged into some snow on the empty road and the two seemed really stuck at the moment.

"Damn it!" Randy slammed down onto the wheel, discovering the pile of snow they had just crashed into. They were stuck even more than they were before, "We should have stayed at the airport and waited for a flight. I don't know what I was thinking."

Stacy came forward and rubbed on his shoulder, "Randy don't blame yourself for this. You just had the idea and it was such a great idea. We'll just call for a tow truck and figure this whole thing out."

The two in unison pulled out their cell phones and if there luck was getting worse and worse – both had absolutely no battery left.

"I really think someone hates us because this wouldn't be happening," Stacy left her phone on the dashboard as Randy turned the car off, "And we're stuck here."

"We are not going anywhere tonight; looks like we'll be sleeping in the car tonight so you better get your comfortable."

An idea was approached and it involved Stacy hoping over into the backseat of the car, "Come in the back and we can keep warm here. It's uncomfortable in the front seat with the wheel and all."

"I'll be fine in front."

"No," Stacy firmly stated as she began to tug onto his arm, pulling him, "It will be nice here in the back so just come."

He reluctantly gave up and managed to move into the back, right next to Stacy who had offered her blanket for some warmth. Pulling it over the two of them, Stacy went in really close to Randy and took a hold of his warm body, "Oh you're so nice and warm. You've got all that muscle keeping you warm and here I am stuck – skinny like a stick – and I'm freezing from head to toe."

Randy pulled his arms across her body and firmly held her, "This reminds me of that time You and I were driving to Boston for a show and we were racing Chris and Trish to see who could get there first. We lost, because something similar to this happened to us when we were just 100 miles out of Boston."

Her memories brought forward countless times they had with one another and Stacy reminisced along with him, "And we were so close – we were literally right next to them on the road and that has to happen to us."

He could feel everything coming back to him as Stacy laid in his arms and Stacy was too, in the same boat as he. She even pulled out of the embrace and smiled directly at him.

"I just want to let you know that I hope we can try and be friends after this whole thing. I miss seeing you around and even if we did date once, don't mean we can't be friends, right?"

But Randy didn't want that. He wanted something else – something more.

"As much as I want you to be a friend, I want you to be something more than just a friend,"

Unsuspecting and completely out of nowhere, Randy pulled Stacy in what looked like a movie style kiss. The ever so soft feeling on her lips and the taste of the sweet lip gloss she had placed on earlier had been paradise to his taste buds. It felt so amazing to have her right back there and Stacy didn't want this to end as she pushed him back and deepened the kiss as the snowflakes continued to bury there car.

An Old love had finally be reignited.

* * *

**A/N:** I said before, requests are closed but two people asked me and i couldn't refuse...  
But after these two, no more requests!  
One more to go.  
Please Review and a Merry Christmas to all of my lovely reviewers :)


End file.
